This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 300,420 which was filed in the United States Patent and Trademark Office on Jan. 31, 1992.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,779,368; 4,608,770; 5,020,251; and 4,553,344; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse multi-frame picture display arrangements.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented structures are uniformly deficient with regard to the ease in which a subframe is inserted into and removed from the main frame.
In addition virtually all of the prior art constructions require that a customized sub-frame be provided to accommodate the particular requirements of the mainframe structure.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among consumers for a mainframe construction that is specifically designed to accommodate popular commercially available magnetic picture frames as the subframe elements which may be quickly and simply inserted and removed from the mainframe; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.